


Catholic Terrorist

by vampirecemetery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecemetery/pseuds/vampirecemetery
Summary: Frank's starting a new school, Belleville High, after an incident at his old school which resulted in him getting expelled.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	Catholic Terrorist

"You can’t be serious!" I yell. I didn't do anything deserving of getting expelled. Yes, I may have thrown a stink bomb during an assembly, causing a big panic amongst all my peers. But was it worth it? Very much.

"You'll be getting moved to Belleville High School. I tried to talk to them about letting you stay in Queen of Peace but they refused," my mom replies. She's been facepalming for a while. I would be too if her son just got expelled from an expensive ass catholic school.

"But what about my friends? I can't just leave them behind?" Hambone, Shaun, and I just started our band, Pencey Prep. We were so prepared too, but I guess It's not gonna happen.

"You can see them on weekends after you’re ungrounded. You'll meet some new people at this school too," she attempts to explain to me.

“Like hell, I will," I groan out of annoyance and head to my room. Great, Belleville High. Nothing better than starting a new school halfway through my sophomore year.

"Don't use that language, Frank. Maybe you should've thought about all this before deciding to get expelled," she yells out to me. I slam my door in response.

I can't tell if a school full of greasy kids is better than a school full of religious pricks in uniforms. The day so far has been boring, even though I've only been here for 30 minutes. There are way more kids here, and they don't seem to notice my existence. I guess that's better than instantly being shoved into a locker. I step into my first period History class and the teacher just tells me to pick a random seat. I sit next to the kid in the back corner with earbuds in, because he seems easier to deal with than all the other kids here. He won’t speak to me if he’s listening to music. Also, he has an Anthrax shirt which means I’m gonna assume he has better taste than the rest of the kids here.

"Uhh, hello?" the boy speaks. I snap out of my thoughts because I realize I've been staring. He takes out one earbud.

"Hey, sorry, my name's Frank, I'm new," I say to him.

"Mikey," he just says and I just nod as he puts his other earbud back in.

While the teacher turns her back we have small talk, mainly about music. He invites me to sit with him and his friends and his older brother at lunch.

"Don't worry, they're all chill and aren't assholes. I think you'll all get along pretty well," Mikey whispers, then glances at the teacher to make sure we won’t get caught talking.

Eventually, the bell rings, and I go to my next class, which is math. I talk to a group of dudes but they don't seem too interested in class or me, so I impatiently wait until I have to go to English. I try to stay optimistic that Mikey won’t be my only friend in my classes. The math teacher pairs me with this blond dude with earrings and a lip ring. At first, I'm like, 'how is he not suspended yet?' but then I remember this isn't a catholic private school. He seems pretty cool and we get along well. We exchange names, and his name is Bob. Class eventually ends and I head to my English class. Luckily, it's with Mikey so I don't have to attempt to awkwardly socialize with anyone when I don't want to.

"Soooo... Where'd you move here from?" Mikey asks me a few minutes after I walk into the room.

"I didn't move anywhere. I've been living in this area since I was born." I reply, hoping he doesn't ask any more questions about it. Who would want to explain to someone how you got expelled for being a fucking idiot?

Of course, he does ask, "Wait then why haven't you been here?"

The bell rings, and I say quickly, "I'll explain at lunch. It’s an... unusual story and we don’t have the time."

We walk to the lunchroom together and buy our lunch. Mikey starts walking past the tables towards the door and I ask, "wait where are we going?"

All that he replies with is, "do you actually wanna eat lunch with these idiots who’ll probably throw food at us?" I don’t respond. He leads me outside to a wall where I see a few boys talking. Three of them to be exact. I see a familiar boy with blond hair. It's Bob from my math class.

"Oh shit hey Frankie!" Bob says when he sees me.

"You guys met already?" Mikey asks. Bob nods. Mikey then says, "Anyways to those who don't know him, this is Frank, I have a few classes with him and he seems tolerable enough so I invited him here." The two boys that I’m not familiar with say hello. One has long brown curly hair, and one has long black greasy hair.

"I'm Gerard, Mikey's brother," the one with long black hair says, and then begins to unwrap his food from the lunch tray.  
"And I'm Ray," the one with brown curly hair says, and then waves. I smile at them.

"Gerard and Ray are seniors, and Bob is supposed to be a junior but he got held back twice," Mikey announces and laughs, which earns him a punch on the arm from Bob. Everyone laughs, and then Mikey says, "So Frank, you never told me your story about how you got to our school."

"Alright so uh, I used to go to Queen of Peace, y'know that Catholic school that’s like 10 minutes away?" They all nod, "We had this assembly and I was really bored and my friend brought in stink bombs and he told me to throw them. I did, and it caused the whole school to evacuate and I got expelled." I take a sip of the milk on my lunch tray.

"When you said it was an unusual story, I did not expect that at all," Mikey says.

"So you're like a little catholic terrorist huh?" Gerard says while smirking.

"I guess so," I say, rolling my eyes but also grinning. After that, we all eat our lunch and I talk more about my hobbies and how I was in a band with my friends but I'm not sure how it'll work out now that I don't go to school with them anymore. Gerard takes out a cigarette and lights it.   
He starts to hand it to me, but stops and says in a teasing voice, "oh our dearest Frank, I don't think you should be smoking. You should be a good catholic boy."

"You called me a terrorist 10 minutes ago and now I'm a good catholic boy?" I snatch the cigarette from him and take a hit. We all laugh and I pass the cigarette around with the rest of the group.


End file.
